Episode 145 - Punicorn's Manager Lesson ~kuma!
is the 5th episode of the fourth season of the PriPara anime series and the 145th episode in the series overall. It aired on May 02, 2017. Plot ''After Kuma pays Laala a visit he decides to take Punicorn under his wing to teach her the ways of a proper manager. '' Summary During the evening in PriPara, a mysterious girl is shown to be asleep within the Clock Tower. Meanwhile it appears PriPara has been catching on with more and more students. Several girls of Avocado Academy have caught the bug while watching Mirei and Laala's recent performance- until Mimiko shows up in the room and begins to chastise them and send them running away in fright; along with Laala and Yui, who had been watching the scene. As this is going on, Kuma is making his way down the river while expressing annoyance. He has been told to make a stop at Paparajuku and isn't very happy about it. After school ends Laala and Yui are excited to see more girls have began to show up. But they note that PriPara isn't very active, although Punicorn remains confident that they can do it. Laala asks Punicorn to reserve a lesson room for them, but when she expresses confusion Laala can only helplessly watch as her new friends eat and attempt to take a nap until she tells them to stop. Punicorn doesn't really understand what a manager has to do, but to Laala's surprise, Kuma has just shown up with a delivery for Meganee. As Laala approaches he quickly ditches his work attire and claims he came to check up on her. Hearing this, Laala requests that he helps Punicorn to learn more and Kuma accepts, although he finds himself fairly irritated by how "detailed" Punicorn is in comparison to himself and reconsiders until Laala and Yui ask him once more. First Kuma decides they should scout potential idols. However, due to the fact it's only them there, he chastises the lack of Idols. He suggests to Punicorn when she wants to recruit an Idol she should claim to be feeling hurt or sick to get the girl to reconsider; but the girls are swayed by Punicorn's cuteness. Kuma then tries to suggest she tries to act cool, which startles him when she suddenly does. But to his surprise, she is actually a girl; but this ends up exciting him at the prospect of getting to have a little sister. With that they start the first course in training and he has the girls walk forward on a balance while a heavy object rests on their heads. He explains that Punicorn should be helping her Idols focus and encourage them with strictness, which seems to work until Yui accidentally stumbles and they fall off. While injured, Kuma is unable to scold Punicorn, suggesting she be more careful next time as they move onto the handshake training device. He brings up how great Laala did with it when she got used to it in the past and Yui takes her turn. Kuma teaches Punicorn how to flip the handle and she speeds it up the entire way, sending Yui flying into Kuma. Frustrated by now, Kuma threatens to leave while Yui attempts to convince him to stay and he sees Punicorn seem remorseful. He agrees to teach them a little more, such as planning for a performance and points out how hard it can be to handle, considering it's usually a race straight to the desk to reserve the venue. Punicorn watches as the trio rush straight to the desk, only to slip when a Meganee cleaning ends up causing them to slip on the floor. As they lay in a heap on the ground Punicorn approaches the desk at her own pace and starts to frantically move around in front of. At first Meganee seems confused while Kuma is left dumbfounded after they remind him that he said "to keep running". Kuma approaches to point out Punicorn can fly, and she takes his advice to float up and try to speak to Meganee. She is able to understand her and makes the reservation and Kuma happily compliments her. As Punicorn was able to bond with the girls, they both gain a chance to perform on stage and thank Kuma. As he goes inside with Punicorn and Yui to watch, Laala changes to go to the stage to perform. After everyone compliments Laala, she switches place with Yui. As the girls are performing, the disciplinary students are shown trying to block out the students from letting them watch. After the girls perform, a sudden melody rings out within PriPara. Punicorn suddenly leaves the performance area and leads the girls back to the Clock Tower, where the music is coming from. She opens a window and goes inside, but as the girls attempt to open the door they are unable to get inside. Punicorn floats inside to the mysterious girl, who appears to have awoken. She plays the melody with her harp, then stops and goes back to sleep as the time changes. Punicorn rejoins the girls and Laala recalls that Punicorn was born from an egg inside, so they wonder if she might be connected to it. As Kuma stands around waiting for the girls he suddenly gets a call. He assures that his delivery has been made and Meganee suddenly asks that he hurries to make a return delivery to Parajuku. He leaves on the river the same way he came in and the girls run up to him to thank him for his efforts, but while he tries to play it cool he is unable to when he starts crying after Punicorn thanks him for his help. He promises to come back some day as he heads off into the distance. Suddenly, Laala questions why Kuma was wearing a delivery costume. Meganee reappears to inform her that he made a big mess back in Parajuku and lost his manager license. This surprises the girls while Punicorn remains ever-so-clueless. Major Events *It is revealed that Kuma lost his job as a manager and now works as a delivery man. *Falala is seen for the first time. Trivia Category:Anime Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Article stubs